The Red Robber
Note: Before reading this keep in mind that this report was ONLY intended to be seen by officers and detectives of the like and was NOT written for the public. The beginning statement and given name of the person writing this report was absolutely needed for grading purposes. Hello, my name is Damian Gaven. I'm an assistant detective working for the district four police station. I am currently working my way up to becoming a police force detective. My superiors have granted me that opportunity by testing my skills through writing and submitting a report on one of the latest cases that we have. Digging through multiple files I find one that catches my eye, which goes by the name of "The Red Robber". Before starting the entry reports I have concluded that the Red Robber has only hit houses on the northeast streets of Denver, Colorado. The total amount of houses on that side including my own has been counted to make a total of thirty-two. 10-4-2001 10:32 a.m. The first report of The Red Robber has been traced back to this date only about a month ago. According to police investigations the victim was Ms. Danica Patrick, age twenty-nine, killed overnight in her house. This was reported as a robbery. Several possessions were stolen. These included a pendant, a set of wedding rings, a picture, and several small knifes. Oddly her face was painted the color of red. Other details are being withheld. 10-7-2001 9:58 a.m. This next reported case was also an overnight robber. When police investigators arrived at the scene of the crime they were greeted with the resident Gerald Gomphree, age thirty-five, lying dead on the floor with copious amounts of broken alcoholic bottles and marijuana. It was reported that his face was also painted red. The stolen possessions had included a pair of pliers, a pair of scissors, and a pack of cigarettes and lighter. This time a message was left behind being rushed and scribbled to a point of almost being ineligible. Only two word remained that were actually eligible, revenge and god. 10-13-2001 3:23 p.m. At around 3:07 a phone call was sent to the police station stating that a friend of this family had come by to visit, but to no avail had any responses. The person had then tried to look inside the window only to see that the family was dead. When police investigators had arrived at the house they were greeted with a putrid odor and four rotting corpses. Investigators stated that the bodies were at least three days old. From what was reported there was the husband, wife, and two children. Each one was left with multiple cuts and bruises as well as works that could only be described as "a job for pliers". As for the faces they were as well redden, but not by any means of paint this was more in a way of being burnt. After this the police had confirmed that this was indeed the same person as the previous days. 10-21-2001 10:43 p.m. During the night of October 21 police had received a phone call from a man named Trent Everdeen. My brother Wally Gaven was the officer on duty that night and as such answered the call. Call Trent: He-hello? Wally: Yes sir this is 911 what is your emergency? Trent: Help me he-help me please! Wally: Sir, what seems to be the problem? Trent: That guy is in my house. Wally: Sir, who are you talking about? Trent: HE'S HERE! That guy that has been killing people, he's in my house... Wally: Sir, remain calm. Can you tell me your name and address? Trent: My name is Trent, Trent Everdeen. I live on the northeastern side of Denver on fifth street, house 202. Wally: Ok Trent, people are on their way you'll be safe. Wally: Sir can you explain to me what happened? Trent: He, he broke into my house and started going through everything throwing it all around as if he was looking for something specific. Wally: Do you know what he was looking for? Trent: No. Wally: Is there anything that you can tell me? Trent: Well, I saw his face. Wally: Can you describe it? Trent: I can tell you who he is. Wally: That's good sir, what's his name? Trent: I know him, we all thought he was dead. His name is- (wood breaking) Wally: Sir, is everything alright?! Trent: H-he's in the living room, right outside the closet. Wally: Sir remain calm, make absolutely no sounds. Trent: (Door opening) (muffled screaming) Wally: Sir, Sir! Trent: ... Wally: Sir! Are you ok, can you hear me?! Trent: ... Trent: He, he was laughing... Wally: Sir are you injured? Trent: No I, I think he left. Wally: Sir, just hang on a little bit longer the police are almost there. Trent: (Sounds of burning) Wally: Sir, are you still there? Can you hear me? Trent: (Sounds of intense burning). (Crash) Wally: Sir, Sir! Call The following night police arrive at the house of Trent Everdeen at around 11:03 p.m. only to find the remains of a burnt and charred building. This was when officials finally gave this criminal a name, The Red Robber. 10-26-2001 5:22 p.m. We had gotten a call from two parents with muffled cries that night. We weren't able to make out what they were saying, so we had sent some investigators over. What investigators saw next changed their lives forever. The two parents had stated that they had taken a night out and left a baby sitter in charge while they were away. The scene was of the charred babysitter and two kids that were bleached. Their faces were riddled with 3rd degree burns which almost made it look like they had uncontrollable smiles on their faces. Any further details will "NOT" be released. The husband and wife had moved 2 days later. Before coming to the police department to find out that I would get a chance to write this paper today I had heard my brother talking about the Red Robber several days prior to this before seeing him leave that day. Interrupted by noises I heard coming from Wally's room I thought to myself "Wally must be back I'll go talk to him after I finish this paper." 10-31-2001 12:27 p.m. Earlier on this morning the final document of the Red Robber that would be mentioned in this report was made. The police department stated that after calling officer Johnson and not receiving a reply they had sent someone over to check on him. He was found dead in his house armed with a gun in one hand and a phone in the other. Cause of death... unknown. This sums up the report of the Red Robber this report was finished on 10-31-2001 4:53 p.m. Only three conclusions could be drawn from this report. The first being the fact that he has mostly been robbing people at night. The second is that over the past month of this case still going police detectives still have not found how he breaks into people's houses and leaves without getting noticed during both the days and the nights. Finally the third which could be a possible pattern for his victims. The Red Robber has been going from the first house on northeast street and up the line. As I'm finishing up my report I accidentally knock over my drink. Trying to salvage all my papers on my desk I find a note from Wally. "I'll be back on the 10th of November", signed Wally. The 10th? But it's the 31st of October. I then realize something. My house is the 7th one in the row right next to the last victim's house. My door slowly opens... Category:Mental Illness